1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector having a pair of detecting pins.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,085 discloses an electrical connector having a insulating housing defining a tongue portion, a shielding shell surrounding the housing and conductive terminals located on the tongue portion and a detecting pin. The detecting pin is retained in the housing and has a cantilever portion bent and extending below the tongue portion. The cantilever portion will engage with one conductive terminal when a mating connector is inserted into the connector to complete a detecting function.
However, electrical reliability of the terminals will face challenge since one of the terminal functions as a detecting pin synchronously. The cantilever is longer so that it might be permanently distorted.
Therefore, an electrical connector with improved detecting pins is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.